


My Mistake

by x_mythicalxfireflies_x



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_mythicalxfireflies_x/pseuds/x_mythicalxfireflies_x
Summary: Ashlyn's first mistake was thinking they'd be friends forever, her second mistake was trusting the promises made, her third mistake was deep down knowing she was falling for her best friend. But finding out they're attending the same college, could this be fate giving them another chance? Or is it just going to blow up in their faces.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back with a brand new fic! It's been FOREVER I don't know if anyone is still around that used to read my old ones way back when. But if you are hii! Anyway I literally had a hard time figuring out a title for this fic and a summary to go with it, but I think it works. Feedback is much appreciated. So feel free to leave some :)

What do you want from me Alexandra!?” Ashlyn’s voice seething out in annoyance, her gaze not much different.

“I- I…” why did she have to be stuttering right now? Oh, that’s right because she could practically feel the way her heart thrashed inside her chest and she quickly pressed her lips together while her eyes squeezed shut, she needed a moment to calm the marathon that was currently happening inside of her.

“You? You what?” The blonde wasn’t letting up any time soon.

“You, okay!” Ali was quick to let out in frustration the minute she finally felt herself regain some composure. “I just want you,” now her tone was full of defeat and exhaustion.

The look of utter surprise quickly took over Ashyn’s face as she blinked a couple times. Did she honestly just hear her correctly? “I’m sorry, what?”

—–

Now hold on just a minute, let’s rewind to the the beginning shall we, just to get an idea of how all of this started before we get into the juicy part of it all.

Alexandra Krieger and Ashlyn Harris used to be inseparable when they were kids, with their own parents being close friends, it was only natural they would as well. So, it came as no surprise to anyone to find out where they were basically all of the time and would practically always be at the other’s house each night for a sleep over. A lot of their friends envied just how close the two of them were.

That all started to slowly change however when Ashlyn’s grandfather got seriously ill at the beginning of her freshman year at high school. It wasn’t because of that reason per se, because Ali had promised Ash that she’d be there for her no matter what. But it had a lot to do with the way her best friend continued to get more beautiful as the days went on. Ali started to grab the attention of the guys. Not that Ashlyn would admit this in the slightest, but she couldn’t blame them really.

At first the blonde didn’t really notice the way her best friend was casually slipping through her fingers until about four months through their freshman year, Ali started hanging out with new people and their communication started to become less frequent, like one time, Ali had been invited to a party and insisted Ash come with her, but the blonde declined and said she was going to visit her grandpa in the hospital, which only made her feel worse seeing him lying in the hospital bed. The doctors had said he was getting better, but to her he didn’t look any better than the last month she had seen him. Feeling horrible, she tried ringing Ali later that night, but was unable to reach her, the next day, still nothing, it wasn’t until the sun went down that she finally got a hold of her, the brunette apologizing profusely and asking her what was wrong, but Ashlyn really didn’t feel up to talking about it anymore. Luckily he did get better.

Another was when Ashlyn felt like just lounging around with Ali and watching a movie, but Ali had apologized saying she was meeting some of the girls she had recently become friends with at the mall, but she was more than welcome to tag along, but she really wasn’t interested. It was just small things like that that made Ashlyn feel like she was losing her best friend.

Don’t get Ashlyn wrong though, there were other times where she did try her hardest to hang out with the girls, but she always felt out of place.

Though the most noticeable time was the start of their sophomore year when Ali ended up getting a boyfriend, he seemed sweet enough, but the blonde still didn’t really approve of him because over time it felt like he was changing her due to the amount of arguments her and Ali would get into. Not once had they fought the amount they did before Ali got together with the boy.

But what broke them completely was halfway through the year when Ashlyn had been caught staring a little too long at Ali, her boyfriend had definitely noticed and started to go off at her, calling her a dyke and other homophobic slurs, saying it was gross and making a big deal out of it. Ashlyn really didn’t give a damn about what the boy was saying though, it was the fact that Ali was standing beside him saying absolutely nothing, she allowed the teasing and hateful speech, which only got worse when people joined in. A horrible argument between the two broke out and that was the end of it. That night and a bunch more others over the next couple of months she cried herself to sleep.

Feeling lost and alone, it was about a month later she started talking to Alyssa, a girl in her class that she hadn’t really noticed, she was friendly and Ashlyn was baffled about how she hadn’t known about this girl until now and soon she became her new best friend. Though she still honestly missed Ali a hell of a lot.

She came out the following year, getting her complete support from Alyssa, her other new best friend, a transfer named Whitney and her family, her brother being the most supportive, telling her that he'd beat anyone up that picked on her, he was seriously seconds away from beating up Ali's boyfriend at one point. Her attention on Ali had slowly diminished seeing as the girl had moved at the start of the year a few hours away and changed schools, until now all she felt was bitterness whenever she heard her name come up. Especially when her grandfather ended up passing away and the promise Ali gave her was truly broken. She was sure the other girl knew about it, seeing as her parents were still friends with Ali’s. But since they weren’t talking, she didn’t hear a single thing from her. Her asshole boyfriend ( she heard they were making the distance thing work ) and his friends still continued to be rude to her, but she always brushed it off, they weren’t worth it.

—–

Now let’s fast forward a little to the start of freshman year at college.

A soft groan fell from the blonde’s lips as she fell back onto her bed, her head lazily turning to the pile of clothes next to her. “I hate packing,” she whined, causing a laugh to come from across the room.

“Yeah, we know that already.”

“Why can’t it just pack itself,” another groan, her arms moving to wrap across her face.

“Because life thought it’d be too easy if it was able to,” came another voice as they entered the room.

“Boo to life,” Ash didn’t miss a beat, causing her two best friends to laugh.

“Come on, you haven’t even made a dent into packing, we are leaving in a couple of hours.” Alyssa let out.

“But I am le tired! It’s so damn early!” she exaggerated.

"So dramatic,” Whitney was quick to say as she tossed a shirt at Ashlyn. “And we have to leave so early because it’s a long drive, now come on or we’re leaving and you can do this yourself.”

“Okay, okay,” Ashlyn finally gave in as she dragged herself off the bed to begin packing.

It took them just over an hour to get Ashlyn all sorted, of course the blonde making it difficult for them in the process, but they were also mucking around, they could have honestly finished way earlier.

After grabbing something to eat and Ashlyn saying a tearful goodbye to her parents and brother, who had come over early before work to say goodbye, they headed to their cars once Ashlyn was all packed up and finally hit the road at around nine am, making their journey to college that was about an eight hour drive, but with pit stops it took them about ten, getting to the campus just as the sun was setting. The campus was absolutely gorgeous and all of them couldn’t contain the smiles on their faces once they parked and got out.

“This is going to be amazing,” Whitney beamed. The other two humming in agreement.

Unloading the cars, getting everything inside and unpacking took another couple of hours before they found themselves sitting at a diner that was close by.

“So, when are you expecting your roommate, Lys?” Ashlyn asked curiously, she was in the dorm to the right of them.

“Tomorrow, not quite sure of the time though,” she shrugged and took a sip of her drink. “Just hope she isn’t horrible to live with.”

“Yeah, here’s us hoping as well,” Whitney spoke up and Ashlyn nodded in agreement.

“But, hey, if she is a hassle then our floor is always open for you to crash on,” the blonde chuckled and Alyssa smiled softly.

“Will definitely keep you to that offer.”

“What do you want to do tomorrow, we still have another two weeks and a bit before orientation and to pick the classes we want for our schedule?” Whitney inquired.

“We should probably just drive around and get a feel for the campus and area, that way we won’t be so dang lost,” Ashlyn chuckled.

“Sounds good to me,” Alyssa commented.

“Alright, then that’s what we’ll do.” Whit smiled.

After finishing their food, they made their way back to the dorms and just hung out in Ashlyn and Whitney's room for a bit until they all agreed to head to sleep, they were exhausted due to being up so early. So, saying goodnight to Alyssa, they got ready for bed and passed out as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

—-

Waking up at around nine-thirty, Ashlyn allowed Whitney to continue to sleep as she made her way to grab clothes and then headed off to the bathroom with the stuff she needed to get ready for the day. Returning once she was showered and dressed to find Whitney awake. “Morning,” she smiled.

“Good morning,” Whitney said through a yawn, still waking up which caused Ashlyn to laugh and Whitney to glare. “Stop.”

“What?”

“Laughing at me.”

“I’m doing no such thing!” Though another laugh fell and all Whitney could do was roll her eyes as she got out of bed and went over to get what she needed for a shower.

“We’ll decide what we want to do once Alyssa is ready and comes over, but for now I’m gonna go get ready,” Whit announced as she headed for the door and made her way out of it and to the bathroom.

It was about another hour when Alyssa finally made her way into the room, dressed and ready for the day.

“Roommate here yet?” Ashlyn asked curiously.

“Nah, not yet, but a lot of people are moving in, so probably soon.”

“Gotcha.”

“So, what do we want to actually do? I don’t really feel like driving around and getting lost somewhere,” Whitney laughed.

“Umm…” both Ashlyn and Alyssa began to think, though voices outside their door caught their attention.

“Kelley! Would you stop swinging that bag around before you hurt someone!” Someone shouted.

“Yes, mother!” A cheerful voice then followed from who they presumed was ‘Kelley’. Then a laugh followed. “Lighten up, Lex!” was finalized.

“You know she won’t actually listen to you right,” another voice said.

“Tobs is right.”

“INCOMING!” Screamed yet another voice.

“Megan! Seriously, you two are such children!” Came the first raspy voice.

“Aww but you love ussss.”

“Do I though?”

“Hey, where’s Ali?” Someone asked which had Ashlyn instantly stilling in her spot, her gaze immediately finding Alyssa’s and then raising to Whitney even though the girl never saw or met Ali due to her transferring in as Ali transferred away, but she had heard all about what happened between the two. What were the odds that this was the same person? Nah it couldn’t be... could it?

“She’s on her way up now,” a new voice sounded a little further away.

“Oh good, I can scare her, quick everyone into the room.” the voice owned to Kelley let out.

A couple minutes went by, the three in the dorm room were still quiet as they were all trying to wrap their heads around what just happened, Ashlyn still caught up at the possibility that this ‘Ali’ was her Ali, when suddenly a yell sounded from across the hall, followed by a shriek.

“Kelley! Jeeez—-us. I could have lived without the attempted heart attack,” and that voice was one that Ashlyn would never forget, she may not have heard it in over two years, but she’d recognize it anywhere.

“Shit,” fell from Alyssa as she glanced to a stunned Ashlyn. “Hey,” she gently placed her hand on the blonde’s arm snapping her out of her daze. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she was quick to let out though that was a lie because it honestly felt like the room was getting smaller. “Can we just go do something? Anything?” She then rapidly let out as she stood from her bed, gathered her things and headed to the door, the other two nodding and following her. She just needed to get out into the open, just so she didn't feel like she was suffocating.

Opening the door, she stopped once more as she realized the door across the room was still opened and Ali was still standing in it, her back to her, a smaller girl with freckles could also be seen as her eyes looked over.

“Oh, heeey, we’re your neighbors. I’m Kelley!” The girl beamed as she held up her hand to wave and then made a move to walk over, but stopped once she heard Ali.

Ali had immediately turned when Kelley began to speak and her eyes widened.

“Ashlyn _!?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Hope it's a good one for you all. Here's a little update. Feel free to leave feedback, it's much appreciated. :)

Ashlyn!?

_Say something._ Her inner thoughts were frantically screaming at her as she stood there like a deer stuck in headlights. _Anything._ They continued as she felt the burning gazes of everyone around her. This only caused her heart rate to pick up a few notches. The sound of the chatter in the hallway from people moving in slowly faded till all she could hear was the beating of her heart. 

Shaking her head, Ashlyn slowly started to come back to reality, the noise of her surroundings rushing towards her at an alarming rate that it felt deafening. And just as she began to open her mouth to say something, another voice beat her to it. 

“Hey, babe. Got the rest of your stuff, where would you like it?”

Everyone’s gaze quickly turned to the source and Ashlyn instantly let out a breath, her eyes rolling. The bitterness she harbored the last few years instantly came flooding back. Of course they were still together and _of course_ he had to be here too. 

Oh, how bittersweet!

As if he could feel the tension that was currently circulating in the hallway around them, his eyes immediately shifted and came into direct contact with Ashlyn’s, his lips then automatically started to curve upwards in a smug smile. 

“If it isn’t my favourite dyke,” he immediately let out. “Look at that, fate must really want us to spend more time together,” he winked. “High school just wasn’t enough.” 

“Piss off,” Ashlyn couldn’t help but bite back and it caused a laugh to start slipping from his lips. 

“Elliott, come inside. I’ll tell you where to put my stuff,” Ali let out which grabbed the boy’s attention. 

“Okay, okay,” he let out as he began to walk again, but not before turning back to Ashlyn and saying “See you around, Ashlyn,” smugly.

“No, she won’t,” Alyssa defended as Ashlyn just rolled her eyes, Ali still making not much of an effort to stop the boy from saying ridiculous shit to her, she definitely hadn’t changed. Sighing, she then looked to the two beside her and tilted her head to the side to indicate that she wanted to go, which the others immediately nodded their head as they turned and began to walk away. 

“Ashlyn, wait...” came Ali’s voice and the blonde immediately stopped and turned around. 

“What?” Her tone full of exasperation.

“I.. uh, just wanted to see if you wanted to catch up some time and talk?”

“No thanks,” Ashlyn didn’t even give it any thought. 

“Please?” Ali tried again, she really just wanted to try and fix things between the two of them, because she honestly missed Ashlyn like crazy. She wanted to make up for all the things she should have done back in high school that she never did. 

Ashlyn didn’t bother responding, instead she rolled her eyes, shook her head and turned back around to join the other two that were a few steps in front of her. She missed seeing the sadness that spread across Ali’s face.

\----

Once outside, she let out a long sigh, finally feeling like she could breath again. The other two shared a look that conveyed nothing but concern. 

“You okay?” It was Whitney’s voice that broke the silence surrounding them. 

“I don’t know,” the blonde groaned. “Seriously, out of all the colleges, we happened to pick the _exact_ same one. It’s insane.”

“Yeah, it is,” Alyssa nodded her head and looked to Whitney briefly before turning her gaze back to Ashlyn. “But come on don’t let that ruin the day, let’s go have fun!”

“I know, I know, you’re right,” Ash was quick to say.

“So, what do you want to do?” Whitney questioned.

“Let’s just drive around and see what we can find.” Ashlyn suggested.

“Sounds good,” Whit smiled and Alyssa agreed. “Come on we’ll take my car.”

Nodding, Ashlyn followed Whitney to her car, her mind still racing at the speed of light with what just happened that when she finally got in and buckled up, her face instantly buried itself into her hands for a moment. Both Alyssa and Whitney didn’t bother to say anything because honestly, neither of them had any clue on what to even say. 

After getting the car started, Whitney pulled out of the car space and began driving around. Ashlyn had her gaze glued to staring out the window, though she wasn’t focusing on anything that was passing them by, instead the only thing on her mind was Ali. 

They drove around a little bit until they came into vision of water. 

“Stop,” Ashlyn immediately let out.

Whitney without even thinking slammed the brakes in quick response, luckily there wasn't anyone right behind her. “What?” She then let out frantically as her gaze surveyed the area, looking for whatever it may be that Ashlyn had her stopping quickly.

Sheepishly smiling. “Sorry, I just...” she breathed out and rose a hand to brush the back of her neck. “I want to walk along the beach.”

“Damn it, Ashlyn. I thought I was about to hit something,” Whitney rolled her eyes as she pulled over to the curb to let cars pass them.

“Yeah, Ash, don’t do that to a person, because even I was in slight panic mode that Whit was gonna hit something,” Alyssa said from behind them as she leaned back against the seat while shaking her head a little. 

“I know, sorry, was just the first thing that popped into my head.”

“No, it’s fine.” Whitney dismissed her once she finally controlled the rapid beating inside her chest. 

Ashlyn was still sheepishly smiling at the woman in the driver’s seat before she turned her gaze to look back towards the water. “So, do you guys want to check out the beach?”

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Alyssa shrugged. 

“Alright, but let’s find something to eat first,” Whitney then suggested. 

“True, I’m actually kind of starving,” Ash smiled a little bigger which warmed her best friend hearts. It was good seeing her smile. They always hated how she got upset over the whole Ali topic, especially Alyssa since she was the one that was around for most of the aftermath.

After grabbing food, which consisted of burgers or subs, fries and a milkshake for both Ashlyn and Alyssa and an iced tea for Whitney, they finally made their way to the beach. Ashlyn instantly finding a spot to sit down on the sand as she let out a long breath. The ocean always calmed her down, ever since she was little and her family would take a road trip to the beach, there was just something soothing about watching the waves dance along the water.

“Feeling better?” Alyssa finally decided to bite the bullet once she joined Ash.

Glancing over to her best friend, she smiled genuinely and nodded. “Much,” she began as she looked back out towards the water. ”Especially being here with you guys,” she continued. 

“And we love being here with you too,” Alyssa nodded as she looked to Whitney who only returned the warm smile with a nod of her own as she agreed with what was said. 

“You better,” Ash joked and all the other two could do was roll their eyes while smiling in amusement. 

“Yeah, yeah, now let’s eat,” Whitney finally spoke with a small chuckle as she turned her attention to her food.

\----

It had been about two and a half hours since they arrived at the beach. They ate, walked along the shoreline and talked about anything that would distract Ashlyn from the girl that was now living across from them and luckily it had worked, because the blonde was laughing and joking around like her usual self.

Now they decided to check out some shops that were in walking distance of the beach, of course the surf shop was the first on Ashlyn’s list. Then they went to a few clothing stores where each of them couldn’t help but pick a few items out and finally they ended up at an ice cream shop because the blonde insisted that they needed ice cream in a very dramatic way. 

Finishing up their ice cream, they finally made their way back to Whitney’s car and decided to head back to the dorms for a little bit before dinner. Reaching the dorm’s car park, Whitney and Alyssa could feel the instant change from Ashlyn that flew through the car. The way the blonde hesitated with taking off her seat belt was also another indication that told them that she really didn’t want to be back.

“Come on,” Whitney let out softly as she reached for Ashlyn’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Ashlyn instantly turned and gave a tiny smile back, her head nodding in response while she blew out a tiny breath. When Whitney finally let go, Ashlyn finally took off her seat belt, her hand once again hesitating to open the door, but she finally did as she swung it open and got out. 

Once the car was locked, they began to head inside and _of course_ Ali and _her crew_ just happened to be walking out of the building at that time. _Oh why was life so damn cruel._

“Hey, Ash,” Ali couldn’t help but say, a tiny smile gracing her lips. Though all Ashlyn could do was purse her lips, staring --- well more like glaring --- at the other woman for a moment until she shook her head while rolling her eyes and continuing to walk off without saying a single thing. And of course the smile that was on Ali’s face dropped immediately, a frown now taking it’s place. Man, how on earth was she going to fix this if Ashlyn wouldn’t even give her the time of day. It almost felt impossible to her, but she wasn’t going to give up so easily. 

“Is she for real?” Alyssa finally let out in bewilderment once they were out of hearing distance from the other group. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Ashlyn quickly let out. “I’m not letting her ruin my time at college, I’m not letting her get to me. I’m just going to continue to ignore her whenever I see her and when I don’t I’m pretending she’s not even here. She doesn’t exist to me,” she announced her decision. 

“Good for you,” Whitney smiled as she moved over to Ash and wrapped her arm around her in a side hug. 

Entering Ashlyn and Whitney’s dorm room, Ash immediately fell onto her bed with a groan. Whitney moved to her own, while Alyssa took a seat on one of the desk chairs. 

“You gonna be alright?” Alyssa asked, concern fully evident on her face and in her voice. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“You guys want to watch a movie before dinner?” Whitney suggested, the other two hummed in agreement as they moved to get things organised. Ashlyn grabbed the beanbags that she said they seriously needed and placed them on the floor between the two beds before she got settled in one, Whitney was on the other, while Alyssa sat in the middle on both. They improvised a desk in front of them so they could place the laptop on it and then attempted to figure out what to watch, which ended up being Captain Marvel. 

Though as the movie played on, Ashlyn’s attention drew further away from it as it once again decided to focus on Ali. 

Boy... this was honestly going to be a long year. 


End file.
